The Prototype
by Onmoraki
Summary: I've been waiting for it to hatch, the demon egg I found. Something dark, strong lies in that egg, I don't want to know. All I know is that I have to watch over it, because he won't allow me to wake up. But once I do, I'm still in that same dark room I've always been in. I don't know if this is reality or if it's a dream. But I want to get out from there. [Aka/fem!Kuro] T-M
1. The Prologue

.oOo.

I've been waiting for it to hatch, the demon egg I found.  
Something dark, strong lies in that egg, I don't want to know.  
All I know is that I have to watch over it, because he won't allow me to wake up.  
But once I do, I'm still in that same dark room I've always been in.  
I don't know if this is reality or if it's a dream.  
But I want to get out from there.

.oOo.  
 _  
Ken sy my nommer?  
Xya!  
Boy, what's your number.  
Twee ses? Twee sews?  
Of is jy ag bra?_

 _[TRANSLATION]  
Does she know my number?  
No!  
Boy, what's your number.  
26? 27? Or are you a 28?_

 _[Cookie Thumper – Die Antwoord]_

.oOo.

[? P.O.V]

I've been sitting here waiting, for something to happen.  
 _He_ told me to find a strong demon egg, every time I found one, it always managed to get killed by other demons or died of cold before hatching. But now that I found yet another, I'm not allowed to leave.

I don't like this place, it's cold, dark, I don't see far from this haze. All I see is the big demon egg that glows crimson red in front of me.

I don't remember how long I've been here. Sitting on the cold stone ground. I'm afraid to lean on the walls build of human skulls that seem to rattle when the soft wind blows from a distant place.  
Small creeks and cracks could be heard. But the same rotten smell of dead flesh lingers fresh in the air.

I find it odd that no demon has showed any interest to approach the egg, it's like they are afraid. I see them lurking behind the corners, cowering, trembling, doubting if they want to approach it or run away.  
The demons won't hurt me, or at least they haven't tried, because they always seem to pass me. But the few rare humans I've seen here, lost, hungry…are the once that get eaten fast.

I lift my small hands from my lap and look at them. _'How come I don't feel hungry even though I've been here for months…?'_ My once short teal hair, now reaches to the floor, tangling and covering the floor around me. My tiredness seems to catch up with me, eating my consciousness, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Yet here I still am, waiting for the egg to hatch. And until it hatches, I will continue to do so.

[P.O.V End]

* * *

Months have passed and she was still sitting in the same position she's always been in. It doesn't seem like she has moved at all. Still in the same teal blue dress, her teal hair around her. She seems to become one with the small space around her. But today the demon egg in front of her seemed to be pulsing.

She opened her eyes, a small hue of blue seemed to glow from her eyes. From afar she may have looked like an untouched angel, but once you looked closer, she seemed off. She was beautiful, that was something that couldn't be denied, but tiredness seemed to take a big toll on her.

She slowly stood up, and took small steps towards the demon egg with her shaky legs. The demon egg was almost 3 times bigger than her, she always thought it seemed to get bigger every time she casted her eyes on it. She slowly brought up her hand, looking over her shoulder to the demons still cowering behind the corner, they seemed to shake their heads. She slowly rested her hand on the egg, turning her gaze towards the crimson 'wall' in front of her. The warmth of the egg, embraced her hand and she leaned her body on the egg, trying to get as much of warmth to warm her cold body.

Why she was hugging the egg, she didn't know, she couldn't come up with an good enough excuse to tell herself. Maybe she was tired, maybe she felt how the egg seemed restless. But she had the feeling that the _thing_ resting inside the egg, was something dark, something strong…something she wouldn't stand a chance against.

' _Crack'_

She flinched at the sound, and flung herself away from the egg. A small crack had appeared on the egg shell. Thick black smoke seemed to leak out of the egg, filling the small space with a dark cloud.

She started coughing and tried to cover her nose and mouth with her arm, turning her gaze to the small crack, waiting for something to come outside.

"Please don't come out… Please don't hatch…" she whimpered.

But as she said it, she saw fingers press themselves from the inside of the crack. Slowly the fingers broke the shell, bit by bit, opening a hole. Dark smoke filled the room faster and faster, the cloud seemed to get thicker every ticking second. The skulls on the wall were rattling, giving off a laughing sound.

"Kneel."

Her legs under betrayed her and she fell down on the stone floor. Her body trembled, she knew well it was because of the command she had heard. A man with crimson red hair and mismatched eyes, ruby red and acid yellow. His steps echoed in the small room, nearing his target whom was now trembling on the ground. His eyes looked at her in fancy. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand, his gaze boring into her crystal blue eyes. Her skin was flawless, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. That he had been resting in an egg, doesn't mean he hadn't 'lived before'.

He is what most called the absolute terror, even demons screamed and ran away, only hearing his name. But in front of him, was a girl, whom looked like a broken angel, truly out of place in such deep parts of hell.

"Pry to tell me, why I should stay unhatched, girl." the demon mused, the girl flinched underneath him

"I- i…" The girl didn't seem to get the words out of her mouth, her eyes started to water, her face screaming the 'Please don't kill me' look.

The demon pressed his other hand on the girls face, smirking and leaning forward to whisper into her ear "The smoke is poisonous… but it seems like you've noticed" he let the girl go as she passed out and fell to the floor with a thump.

The demon stood up, his ears twitching to a unwelcome sound that seemed to echo through the walls.

' _Wake up my sweet angel, wake up. You've completed your work, wake up my sweet angel, wake up'_

The demon growled to the voice, unwelcome, unkind. He turned his gaze to the girl on the floor, noticing that it just looked like a shell lying on the floor the 'girl' long gone.

"Beware girly, you've trespassed on hells grounds, I shall find you wherever you are…"

* * *

"Good morning Kuro. Good job" a man with a lab coat caresses her cheek with his cold gloved hand.

The girl opened her eyes, and sat up from her hospital bed, leaning towards the cold touch, her emotionless eyes looking at the dirty cellar wall in front of her as she hummed.

"You did well on your job" he gave her a emotionless praise that didn't mean anything to him.  
"As reward you will be given your painkiller, so your headache will lessen"

"Thank you sir, you're too kind" she said with an emotionless sound.

The girl had a helmet with holes where cables and plugs where plugged into her head. The man took a needle and drew unidentified liquid into it, his so called 'painkiller'. He carefully moved her head so he could stick the needle into one of the many holes in the helmet. As he did so, she seemed to flinch when the needle hit her skull.

"Now rest my child, you seem to have dark bangs under your eyes" he murmured, trying to sound as kind as possible.

"Yes sir." she answered, and only when he had gone outside of the room she laid back down to her bed.

She looked around her, monitors running wild on her left side, giving off a buzzing sound, plugs from the monitors connected to her helmet. Curtains on her right side, blocking the view if there even was something behind those curtains, her hands were chained up to the bed so she could never know. All she remembered was her overly realistic dreams and the rotten cellar room with the buzzing monitors.

She closed her eyes, but rest seemed far off. Those burning eyes seemed to have burned to her mind, she brought her chained hand up to her face and touched under her nose and brought her fingers to her eye view.

Great, a nosebleed.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **A new one, again…  
I remember reading a small webtoon sometime ago, and I got the idea from there… though I do not remember the webtoon anymore. The starting 'Cookie Thumper' is actually a tip to this story ;)  
Can you guess what the numbers symbolize? What is going to happen next ;)**

 **I do not own Knb, nor the cover picture.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought. Should I continue?**


	2. My lips are sealed

.oOo.

 _I'm your puppet, I'll learn to love it.  
And I'll undress, if you need it.  
But please don't need it.  
If you need it, I'll scream out._

 _Weave a secret, I will sweep it.  
Beneath the carpet, where you'll keep it.  
How weak is that?  
Wish I was worth it, to you._

 _Review my wishes, for fair weather.  
'Cause I know if the clouds with rains or snows.  
…You won't be there, how weak is that?  
Wish I was worth it to you…_

 _[I'm your puppet – Gregory and the Hawk]_

.oOo.

' _Once upon a time, there was a little girl…' he started, while holding the book in his hands, trying to stay as calm as possible because of the giggling girl sitting on his lap._

' _Is the girl me, please tell me it's me' the girl giggled, and looked at the picture in the book of a smiling girl._

' _Of course my dear' he said, and continued reading 'Her name was Kuro' he changed the name while reading._

'… _Her name was Kuro. She always played outside alone, but that didn't stop her from smiling. She had always lived alone, her parents were long gone, but she learned to cope with it. Never really knowing anyone else, she never knew the feeling of loneliness. But one day, a boy appeared as she was sweeping her garden from small stones and dust. The boy was handsome in the girls eyes, so she greeted him as she greeted everyone else passing by._

" _Good day sir." she bowed, and continued sweeping._

 _The boy stopped to stare at the rare beauty sweeping her garden. "Good day" he said. But he did what no one else had done, he stayed. The girl quickly took notice to this and stopped sweeping and turned her gaze towards him once more._

" _Is there anything I can help you with good sir." she questioned._

" _What is a girl like you out here alone?" he questioned._

 _She just giggled and said how silly he was, she told him that she lived there. To the boy her small giggles was the laugh of an angel, he was simply stunned._

 _Days passed, and the boy returned again, greeting each other once again, and some small talks were exchanged. The small talks quickly changed to conversations. And soon they became good friends._

 _What the boy quickly took to notice, was that the girl always had a ribbon tied around her neck. So he asked her a question._

" _Why do you have a ribbon tied around your neck all the time?"  
The girl as mysterious as she was brought her finger close to her mouth as she was to sush him, but instead she said._

" _My lips are sealed"_

 _The boy looked at her in curiosity, the girl was silent for a while, until she started giggling again._

 _Many times, the boy tried to question her about her ribbon, he always got the same answer._

 _They grew older, and soon the boy had grown to a man, and the young girl to a beautiful woman.  
Their friendship grew also, and they fell in love. They got married, and tried to live as happy as possible. _

_Even at night, when the man tried to love his wife, his wife always insisted on having the ribbon on.  
Even when they were married, she always kept telling him the same answer "My lips are sealed." _

_The man soon grew tired of this, and shouted that he wanted a divorce. Silly man, wanting a divorce just because his wife was stubborn to have the same old ribbon around her neck. So the man left. And the woman finally felt loneliness, and it was slowly killing her inside._

 _As they both grew older, neither have had contact to each other… until one night, the man got a call from his past wife._

" _Come over, and I'll tell you why I have my ribbon on" the voice of an old lady told him._

 _The elderly man still curious of the ribbon, made his way to the house, where he met her.  
She had grown old, tired and sick, lied in her bed. No children did they have together, so she lived all alone. The man though, had married another woman, and had children, even children's children at this point. _

_The woman turned her gaze to her past lover who was standing next to her bed, and gave a sweet smile._

" _You may take my ribbon off" she told him. His mind had questions growing up like flowers on the field. But he did as he was told, and took the ribbon off._

 _As he took the ribbon off, the once young girls head fell off its body with a thump on the floor... '_

' _Please stop, I don't want to hear anymore' Kuro insisted blocking her ears with her hands from any sound._

 _The man closed the book and put it away and gave Kuro a small hug. Kuro seemed to relax to the mans' touch and looked up._

' _Why did the girls head fall off' she questioned with a whimper. The man gave off a sound close to a chuckle and said 'Why do you think it fell off?'_

 _She shook her head in defeat, she did not know. But the man gave off a small smile 'I do not know either' he admitted._

' _I don't like that story…' she muttered to herself._

' _Why Kuro? It's_ _your_ _story after all'_

* * *

She opened her eyes gasping for air. A nightmare? No, an old memory.  
Back then, everything was all right, she wasn't bed ridden like she was now. Back then she smiled a lot, giggled and was ignorant. But now, she's just emotionless, not knowing anymore if she's alive or dreaming.

' _Yes, yes. She's here'_ she heard _him_ outside the door talking to someone. She turned her gaze towards the door to her left next to the monitors as the door opened and _he_ stepped inside with an unknown woman.

"So this is Kuro" she muttered under her breath while staring right into Kuros eyes.

As she turned around to face _him_ "It looks so fascinating, with this you can open the gate? Monitors and plugs plugged in to it" she tried to give _him_ her sweetest smiles.

 _He_ just scoffed "Not it, she's an angel"… "my angel" _he_ whispered to himself.

The woman sneered "Oh come on, I came all this way to meet up with you, can't we…?" she hinted.

"I thought you came here to look how this worked, not to seduce me." _he_ glared at her.

"Fine, fine, show me what this 'baby' can do" she deadpanned.

As he went off to the monitors to check the signals. Muttering under his breath. He turned around, grabbing a needle from his pocket. The needle was filled with odd black subject. He leaned over to stick the needle into one of the helmets many holes.

"I need you to go back, I need you to take the demon here so I can take tests…" _he_ informed her.

"But…(how)?" she didn't have time to finish her sentence as she fell into the cold embrace of darkness.  
But the only thing she could hear was the small voices still talking in the room she had just been in.

'Now I need to send the others there. Can't have her killed now can I?'

'How do you send the others there?'

'They are connected to her brain with these cables'

A distant kick could be heard, but then there was just silence as she fell into the 'other world'.

* * *

This time she was woken up by a poke. Who was poking her.

She quickly sat up and looked around her, just to meet up with a man squatting down to her level. He had dark red hair with tips of black. Burning red eyes staring directly into hers.

"Oi! She woke up!" he said. Behind him were a few others, standing looking towards them. All of them were dressed in military uniforms.

"How did she get in here?" a black haired man with glasses questioned, obviously not to her.

"I don't know… But I was sent here" she admitted. She looked around her. Metal walls, looks like an old bunker, this was one of the early levels of 'Hell'.

"But… What are you guys doing here..?" she questioned. These men looked well trained, not hungry nor tired. She had never seen these kind of 'mortal men' in 'hell'. Surely they knew that they weren't supposed to be here.

"What do you mean? We're working, we've always been here" the glass eyed said.

"We're actually hunting down Aka-oni" a tall man admitted. The glass eyed man seemed to get irritated, and slapped his hand on the other ones mouth, hissing that the girl shouldn't know anything.

"Aka-oni?" she said out loud, her voice in disbelief. Aka-oni, meant red demon right?

"Crimson red hair, mismatched eyes of ruby red and acid yellow…" she muttered to herself, her face paling every passing minute. The others seemed to catch what she said and turned to look at her.

"How come you…" one of them said, she didn't know who because she was focusing her gaze on the metal flooring.

"I was… I-I was watching over the egg… and he… no… " she said to herself. What was reality, what was a dream, what is happening?

The others seemed to gasp. _'Project Angel'_ one of them said. _'The guardian'_ said another…

She looked up towards them in confusion, what were they talking about.

"I'm glad he sent you here, please protect us Guardian" the glass eyed said, and walked over, giving her a gun. Everyone cheered and looked happy. Why are they happy?

Everyone, looked happy, but the red haired man who had poked her. He looked disgusted.

She was suddenly given more comfortable clothes that were found in the bunker. They all introduced themselves.

"I'm Hyuuga" the glass eyed said.

"I'm Teppei"

"I'm Izuki"

Every one of them seemed to beam of happiness as they introduced themselves.

"Kagami" the red haired scoffed.

She looked at them and tried to give them a small awkward smile "I'm Kuro"

* * *

She went to one of the side rooms to change. Nothing really screamed out in that room, a bench and a mirror on the wall. She took off her light pale blue dress and put on brown shorts and a black tank top. She put on a belt where she could put her gun. Only thing that there wasn't was shoes, she had to run bare feet. She looked into the mirror and gave off a confused look. Why hadn't she noticed before, her hair was short once again.

Someone banged on the door and opened the door with great force.

"Hell hounds are on their way!" Izumi shouted. She quickly ran after Izumi who left the room. Running after the other men who were running way ahead of her. She tried to gasp enough air to shout after them to stop, but she realized that this would give away their position to the so called 'Hell hounds'. Only the mens shoes stomping and her feet slapping on the ground could be heard.

They kept running a long time until Hyuuga came into an halt, and Kuro finally caught up with them.  
She took steady breaths not to pass out, she wasn't in the best shape for running. Hyuuga leaned against one of the walls, bringing his hand up and slightly tapping the wall behind him. The others quickly leaned against the walls. Kuro who didn't understand anything, stood in the middle of the way, looking oddly at the men. Only to understand why they did so, was when it was too late.

Hell hounds howling and running towards them, she quickly leaned to one of the walls, but the hounds ignored her like the rest of the demons she had met. Instead they jumped at the armed men who started shooting wild.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Kagami behind her. He motioned her to follow him, and she did. Leaving everyone else behind them to fight the hounds. They ran and turned left and right. She felt like they were running in a labyrinth. She noticed the metal walls changed to stone. They were running down deeper into the depths of hell. Until Kagami also came to an halt and their gazes was greeted by a mismatched pair of eyes.

"Found you~"

* * *

 **Hello again 3**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows, and especially the reviews :3  
Sadly no one tried to figure out the Cookie Thumper tip I gave you last time… 26, 27,28. **

**Rinfantasy: Ooh… pun noticed. Yes it was confusing. This story may look confusing right now, but it all will be cleared slowly, slowly unfolding. I want to keep my readers in a little bit of confusion right now ;)**

 **Q (guest): It's my intention to keep you behind some shades and have you confused, what fun would it be if I reviled everything? But I promise, it will start unfolding and slowly you will understand what's going on :)**

 **imKimTheWriter: Thank you :) Makes me happy to see you enjoyed the prologue. And it's good that you haven't read anything like this before.  
Thank you for reading and hopefully you enjoy the ride. **

**Thank you for reading, please review, follow and favorite.  
I do enjoy reading your reviews, keeps me motivated and I learn more what you like and don't like.**

.oOo.


	3. Him

.oOo.

 _Is there so much god damned weight on your shoulders?  
That you can't just live your motherfucking life?  
The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder.  
I just want to be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde._

 _You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round.  
You say that you're above it, but you're always falling down.  
Is there a method to your madness? Is it all about pride?  
Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside._

 _Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside!  
Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde!  
Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside…  
On, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde!_

 _If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?  
If I ever were to change, would the song remain the same?_ _  
_

 _[Jekyll and Hyde – Five finger death punch]_

.oOo.

[Akashi P.O.V]

Just damn it all!  
I could feel _her_ presence when she sat in front of me. It was like she was watching over me, that ignorant fool. Like I need guarding. The damn demons cowering in the corner could have just eaten her for all I care. But they didn't seem to care that she just sat there, for months too. She didn't smell like anything, no demon, no nothing… I couldn't hear her eating anything, but the time I saw her, she didn't even look hungry, just tired. Was she even mortal? She didn't smell like human at all.

Even when she collapsed, because of that damn unwelcome voice; calling for her. I could recognize the voice, but I couldn't place my finger on it. All I knew, was that my anger boiled inside me hearing that voice. She just collapsed, not because of the poison around her, but the voice. It looked like her soul left the body, and it just became a shell.

I had to find her, she was connected to that voice. Why was she watching me, what did she want? _She seemed so familiar_ … I cared less about the 'body' she left behind, I was smarter than that, she wasn't there anymore. Even when I stepped away, giving a free pass for the demons to eat the corpse, they didn't want to touch it. So I left it there.

The skull walls, rattling, dusty stone floor and the smelly corpses gave it all away that I was 're-born' in one of the deepest pits of Hell. How _she_ could stand it I did not know, how she came here. I do not know either, but I will find out.

I brushed my fingers through my crimson hair and turned my gaze to the side.

"I know you're following me, come out…" I growled, showing my pointy teeth "…Midorima."

"I do apologize, I did not want to disturb you, you seemed in deep thought" a green haired demon stepped out, giving a slight bow.

"Hm…" I hummed and continued walking "Where's the others." my voice sounding more like an commanding than a question.

"Resting, at 'home'." Midorima answered " Shall we head home?"

I shook my head and turned around to face Midorima "No, I have to do something, but I will be back soon, with company."

Midorima looked surprised, but shook his thoughts away and nodded. " We will be waiting. " he said and disappeared.

I continued walking, I was heading 'upstairs', to the early levels of Hell. Hell was built of 5 different levels.

He was currently at level 5, on his way up. He could smell mortal men up in level 1 or 2. They were his biggest lead so far finding the mysterious girl and the voice.

So he continued walking.

"Found you~" I say with the sweetest voice I could imagine myself saying in.

The girl looked tired, she was accompanied by a red haired man, a soldier. The girl had stopped when the man had halted, the man had smiled. He intended bringing her to him. A hint of fear was seen in the girls eyes, but at the same time she looked like she was in pain, did she have an headache? What made me wonder, was why her hair was short, it was so long three days ago when I last saw her.

It was probably the easiest things I've ever done was to capture them. The man just lifted his hands up in the air and stepped aside, making me a clear path to the girl. She gave him a confused look, why did he do so to her? I walked to her, she stood frozen just staring at me. I brought my hand up, to caress her cheek. For a second, she leaned her head towards my touch lowering her eyelids, that made her look calm, at peace. But she soon flinched, and I brought my other hand and hit her pressure point on her neck, and she fainted.

I didn't let her hit the ground, I took her into my arms and tossed her over my shoulder like a rug. I turned around and gave the man a glare.

"Why did you do that" I asked. "Why did you _bring_ her to me?"

"Because of her." he pointed at the girl.

He didn't seem like the smartest tools in the box. I smirked to myself. "Of course, thank you. Come, and I shall reward you. You don't seem to like this job of yours…" The man nodded and smiled to himself like the fool he was.

[Akashi P.O.V end]

* * *

A group of five were waiting for their emperor to come home. The Emperor had been sleeping for years.  
Chilling in the lobby of their home, hidden in the middle of level 4 and 5, as the emperor had been sleeping, they laid down and rested. They did not move if necessary when the emperor was sleeping. Like chess pieces they were, without a hand to give them an order, they laid low.

The house was simple, a lobby and seven other rooms. Six bedrooms and a torture room.  
Plain stone walls with wooden floor, the bedrooms were personal, no one was allowed to step into another's room without permission. But the lobby was filled with a couch and a table, some disturbing paintings here and there.

The front door to the house opened, and the atmosphere changed directly.  
Everyone sprinted to the door to greet Akashi, and welcome him back. But no one, other than Midorima, knew that Akashi would come with company. But what kind of company, even he did not know.

They were greeted by an unexpected sight. A feminine figure over Akashis shoulder, her legs and short brown shorts were seen in the front, greeting the group. Her face was hidden behind Akashis back. But behind Akashi, was a mortal man. The dark blue haired demon, Aomine, even growled when he stepped inside the hosue.

Akashi looked up to the group and spoke in demon language "Ottakaa hänet kiinni, ettei hän karkaa." he said. (Translation: Capture him, so he doesn't escape)

As fast as lightning, Aomine and a gold haired demon named Kise, were found behind the man holding him down. Akashi motioned them to follow him, and to bring the man with them.  
Walking behind Akashi, they noticed the girl, had teal blue hair, and had the face of an angel. She seemed relaxed even though she hung over Akashis shoulder.

* * *

Kuro woke up and found herself in a room, she was slung over a table, her feet dangling down on the side, her chest pressed down to the surface. She looked around her and noticed that in front of her was a metal looking coffin. A weak murmur could be heard inside from the coffin.

She tried to push herself up to walk over to the coffin, but she was slammed back to the table.

"Good M-o-r-n-i-n-g "

She knew that voice, her body shivered to the sound. She turned her head to return the gaze of the pair of mismatched eyes watching her with great interest.

"Do tell me, why you were watching over me while I was in my slumber…"

Kuro didn't say anything, only kept glaring at him. He looked at her in amusement. "Oh well then. Aomine, Kise, open the coffin." Two demons who were standing behind the demon, stepped to the side and headed to the metal coffin.

' _Are they going to stuff me inside..?'_

But as they slowly opened the doors, she flinched once again. Trying to push her upper body up as she shouted "Kagami!"

"Oh, that's the betrayers name…" the crimson haired demon mused.

' _Betrayer?'_ Kuro thought, only to remember how Kagami stepped aside so the demon could come closer to her.

" _Kuro.."_ Kagami returned with a small whimper. His upper body was punctured with big spikes inside the coffin. It was an Iron maiden…

"Oh you're name is Kuro" The demon mused "You don't look black at all, but then again, I cannot see your soul…"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked straight into Kagamis eyes. She could feel a small headache growing in her head.

" _Start crying, but I won't pity you. Because of you I'm stuck here!"_ Kagami almost shouted.

'My fault, what did I do… I don't remember!' Kuro thought, her headache only growing.

"Because of her?" the crimson haired demon questioned.

"Because _she_ works for _him_!" Kagami shouted.

"No, I do not know _him_." the demon answered. The two other demons in the room, Aomine and Kise, mused to themselves, enjoying to listen to the conversation. Thought they felt a little pity towards the girl.  
The so said girl had a growing head ache and was pressing her fore head on the cool surface underneath her. She was whimpering in pain. The headache only grew worse and worse.

"She works under _Chihiro!_ " Kagami exclaimed, having a hard time to breathe.

Akashis eyes widened. "… Chihiro? Did you just say Chihiro?"

Even the two other demons seemed to freeze hearing the name.

"That fucker thinks he can meddle in Hell? Sending you here!?" the demon roared.

He gripped Kuros hair to bring her face up to his level, but he could hear dripping. As he inspected her face, he noticed that her eyes, mouth even ears were bleeding. She was murmuring weird numbers and words.

' _28, no 26, 27… 28? 26? My… lips.. are sealed. Sir.'_

She seemed to pass out and the demons grip seemed to loosen, as she fell down, hitting her head to the surface.

"Why did you do that Akashi!" Kise shouted.

"Because she's not here anymore" Akashi stated and pointed at the empty 'corpse'.

* * *

 **I felt like I should update another chapter… But I admit that this is a pretty.. lame chapter. But  
after this, things are to get going ;) Remember the numbers.. can you figure it out?**

 **MelodyofDeath42: No it wasn't under PRIN… It was a Korean (I think) webtoon. It looked like a story book ish…**

.oOo.


End file.
